Similarities
by FallenLegend
Summary: So what would happen if the K-ON! girls' trip to Kyoto had been at the same time as the girls from Lucky Star? Hilarity ensues as the two different groups meet girls quite similar to themselves.
1. Ch1: Lost

This is based on a WMG (Wild Mass Guess) on TV Tropes stating that the trip to Kyoto for both animes was on the same date. Considering they are both animated by Kyo-Ani, it's quite plausible. Title isn't final yet, I can't seem to think of a good name.

**Chapter 1: Lost**

"Ricchan, I told you that I think we're going in circles!" Yui pouted. They had been walking a good hour or so, and the sun was already below the horizon. Just a hint of pink was all the light they had left. There were also street lamps every few metres, but they did little in helping to identifying where they were.

"Yui has a point Ritsu; I think we've gone past this same street sign a few times already." Mio looked worried. They would be missing dinner, and Sawako-sensei would probably be close to tearing her hair out looking for them.

The four girls lost their sense of direction after trying to find the train station from wherever-it-was Ritsu had taken them.

Mugi spoke up, and asked everyone if they had brought their cell-phones.

"Yeah, but honestly there isn't any way we can really use them to get back to the hotel." Mio reasoned, "We don't even know what street we're on"

"I know! I'll call Azu-Nyan for help" Yui exclaimed.

"Yui, consider what I just said. I really don't think-"

"Azu-Nyan, can you help us? We're lost"

Azusa's shouting was so loud the others could hear her out of Yui's phone.

"Yui-Senpai, do you honestly think I can help you find your way back if I'm not even_ with_ you guys?"

Yui closed her phone and looked towards the others with a sheepish, defeated look. "Looks like Azu-Nyan can't help"

"If you had listened Yui, I think you would have realized that long ago. Honestly, you're as bad as Ritsu." _To think that I just praised Yui about having more common sense…_

The girls continued arguing and walking, without any idea where they were going. Meanwhile, another group was having similar difficulties.

*"*"*"*"*

"_God has forsaken us!" _Konata Izumi yelled, falling down on the pavement.

"Cut it out Konata, we need to find our way back to our hotel." Kagami Hiiragi was quick to berate her friend.

"But Kagamin, we're lost! We don't even have any food, and we'll be missing dinner. We all know what happens when you get hungry…" Konata mused. As if to prove her point, Kagami's stomach gave a rather vicious growl at that point. Kagami could only look flustered while Konata had a victorious look on her face. The other two girls just gave sheepish laughs. As they continued walking it became apparent to them that unless they could find someone to ask directions, they were stuck wandering the streets.

After another half-hour of wandering, they heard voices off in the distance. "_Yui, we know that you're hungry but can you at least _try _to help us identify where we are?"_ "_I can't help it! The only thing that gives me energy is Mugi-Chan's cake!" _The girls listened as the one presumably called Yui kept whining. Not wanting the chance to slip by they ran towards the voices.

"Hello? We're lost, can you help us out?" Konata called into the distance.

The chattering in the now-closer voices stopped. There was a small moment of silence before a voice called back.

"We're lost too, but can you move where we can see you?"

As the two groups moved closer, they noticed that the other group was also a group of school girls.

"Hmm, looks like they're from another school" Konata stated the obvious.

The two groups took a good look at each other, and finally Konata spoke up.

"I'm Konata Izumi, and these are Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara. It's nice to meet you!"

Yui ran forward and introduced herself. "Ya-ho~! I'm Yui Hirasawa, and these are my friends Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki, but we call her Mugi-Chan!"

There was an awkward silence, as nobody spoke after the introductions.

"Well...uh… do you have any idea where we are?" Kagami nervously asked.

"Well, like we said we're lost as well, so we have no idea where we're supposed to go. I don't even know where our hotel is." Mio was the next to speak.

"Hey Kagami, if we can't find our hotel there's always that other place we passed by earlier. You know, the love ho-"

"Not gonna happen" Kagami whacked her friend over the head.

"Agh! She's been deprived of food for too long! Anger! Violence! _We're doomed!_"

Mugi giggled, watching the interaction between the two. They weren't too different than Mio and Ritsu, to be honest.

Ritsu and Yui started to giggle after seeing Mugi, and soon everyone was laughing.

The laughter was a good icebreaker and not only did it lighten their mood, the distinct sound of Yui's laughing was enough for Nodoka to pick up and find them.

*"*"*"*"*

After their stroke of luck, Konata and her friends found themselves sitting with Yui's group in their hotel. Kagami had managed to get a call to Ayano, so their teachers knew where they were.

Still, she had to be sure. "Hey… Mio? Are you sure this is alright with your teacher?"

Having overheard her, Sawako walked over and reassured Kagami. "It's perfectly fine with us. We'll help you get back to your group tomorrow. Since we didn't have any extra rooms booked, you'll be staying in Hirasawa-san's room. Is that alright?"

Relieved, Kagami turned her gaze back to their new friends. Yui and Mugi were listening intently as Miyuki and Tsukasa told them about the cake buffet, and Ritsu and Konata were talking about manga. Mio seemed to be the only other person not doing anything.

Kagami shifted towards Mio and struck up a conversation.

"Hey, we never really got past telling each other our names. What school are you guys from?"

Mio turned her gaze away from her friends to answer Kagami's question. "We're from Sakuragaoka, in the Shiga Prefecture. What about your school?"

"We go to Ryou High, in Kasukabe." "Kasukabe? That's pretty far from here."

Their conversation went on, and they discussed the simple things like the weather and how lucky they were to find each other. As the night wore on, Mio began to be more open to the new girls, instead of being her usual shy self around strangers. Konata and Ritsu became quick friends, and the others seemed to get along as well.

Kagami smiled. It was a very good feeling to have made such nice new friends.

Beside her, Mio was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N - **So, I may have ended this chapter prematurely (or at least I feel like I did), but I really felt like I needed to get this out. So very short first chapter, and I have taken a few "liberties" in setting. For one thing, Sakuragaoka's location. They never say in the anime where it was, but the school it was based off was in the Shiga Prefecture, so I picked there. Another thing is the time frame, as I'm unsure if the trips happened in the same months.

Before anyone decides to tell me it's Ryoo or Ryo with the line over it, I wrote Ryou because that's how it is spelt in Hiragana. Truthfully, any of the three ways is fine though.

Anyways, read and review please, and thanks!

**Bye-ni!**


	2. Ch2: Pillow Fight

The previous was just a short introductory chapter. This is my first time writing chapters, and it's a crossover too. Oh joy. Please also forgive any OOC-ness of some characters, I'm still not used to writing with a preset personality.

I honestly don't know for sure if I have the time to update this story on a regular basis, but I'll try.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Pillow Fight

That night, the girls found themselves sitting in a circle as they chatted with each other. Soon, talk drifted to scary stories, and Konata decided to tell them about the bus driver. Having heard it already, Kagami groaned, but none of them decided to spoil what was about to happen.

And so Yui listened with anticipation, and Mio looked fearful. "_The driver thought that nobody was left on the bus…" _Mio looked around, but could only see Konata's face, which was illuminated by a flashlight. " _And…" _Anticipating the worst Mio prepared to cover her ears. "HE SANG _DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure _AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS"

Mio screamed and dove into her covers. "I didn't hear it I didn't hear it I didn't hear it I didn't hear it…"

Kagami walked over, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Konata is just being her usual annoying self," Konata stood proudly to the side, "There's nothing scary about what she just said."

"R-really?" Mio looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Ooh, so _moe. _Miyuki-san, you've got some competition!"

"Eh?" "Konata, now isn't the time for your otaku quips."

"But calling her _moe _is a compliment!" While they were discussing Mio's plight and Konata's otaku tendencies, Yui walked over to Tsukasa.

"Hey, what just happened in Kona-Chan's story?"

*"*"*"*"*

After hearing the scream, Sawako had walked in to check on them, and to tell them off. She didn't do her job very well, as she showed weakness to the offerings of Mugi's tea and sweets.

"As your teacher I really can't condone this…" "Come on Sawa-Chan, it'll be fun!" Yui was still trying to persuade her to stay.

"Yeah, we still haven't properly thanked you for letting us stay" Konata pointed out.

With that, her resolve dissipated. She still had to keep her image as a serene, polite teacher up. At least, that's what she planned to do.

Five minutes later found Sawako telling the group about her time as guitarist for Death Devil. "_So much for the serene image" _she sighed inwardly. However, her heavy metal reputation seemed to make her more popular with the group.

"Sawa-Chan-Sensei is so cool!" Konata exclaimed. "Kona-Chan, just call her Sawa-Chan" Yui told her.

"Yeah, just call me… wait a minute, why am I even letting you guys call me Sawa-Chan? You guys should be calling me Sawako-Sensei!" Sawako's sudden outburst surprised the Ryou girls a little bit, but Yui and the others seemed to act like this was normal.

"But we're too used to calling you that…" Yui whined. "Yeah! You'll always be Sawa-Chan to us!" Ritsu piped.

"Well…I guess it can't be helped" _I should have more dignity than this! _"But as your teacher I am ordering you all to go to sleep now."

"Ok ok, good night!" Mio closed the light, and everyone crawled under their respective blankets.

*"*"*"*"*

An hour later, everyone save for Tsukasa all had trouble sleeping. "_Psst, hey Konata!" _Ritsu whispered. "_What?" "Catch" _and then Konata felt a pillow hit her face.

"_You little-" _Konata retaliated, sending a strong strike at her opponent's chest. The commotion continued until Mio turned around and muttered "Ritsu, Konata, go to sleep." As a response, she got a solid hit to the stomach.

"Ok, you asked for it." With that, she got up and knocked Ritsu over with her pillow. On the other side of the room, Konata was recruiting Kagami and Miyuki's help in her battle.

Soon the room was in a feather flying fury as the girls were knocked down and got up to see who was the best pillow warrior of them all. They laughed and shouted as they ducked and weaved through the flying cushions.

Their battle drew to a close, and the girls were left panting on the floor. To everyone's surprise, Mugi was the night's champion, barely breaking a sweat despite all the pillow swinging.

The rest of the group began to congratulate her when the door slammed open. Standing there in a nightgown, Yamanaka Sawako gave off a positively evil aura.

"_Didn't…I…tell…you…all…to…sleep?_"Her voice was calm, level, and deathly quiet. The girls involuntarily quailed in fright. "Why can't you guys be like her?" Sawako pointed towards Tsukasa. Amazingly, she was able to sleep through the entire noisy ordeal. Also amazing was how none of the others had managed to step on her during the fight.

"Now keep quiet, all of you, or I will seriously lose it." "Yes, Sensei!" Sawako walked out of the room, and the girls turned their gaze to Tsukasa once more. She laid there with a content smile on her face, her thumb close to her mouth, and occasionally mumbling some words.

"Mugi-chan" At the mention of her name, Mugi jumped slightly. Tsukasa just kept mumbling. "Pickled radishes… balsamic vinegar" and with that, Tsukasa gave a small giggle, stuck her thumb in her mouth and rolled over, still asleep.

The rest of the girls broke out in laughter, albeit as quietly as they possibly could. Kagami pulled Tsukasa's thumb out of her mouth and turned the lights off. The girls tried to catch some sleep again.

Out of nowhere, Ritsu whispered "_Lycopene", _and her side of the room burst into giggles once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, might as well get it over with. Some things about the story: I plan to keep each chapter around the 1000 word mark; it makes it easier on me and the reader. If it requires it I will split a chapter into two parts. I also want to say that there is limited continuity after the next chapter or two, much like the shows.

As another side note, this story is rated T because I probably will include some swearing and innuendos. I've abstained from that so far (read Sawako's incredibly calm outburst/rage) but yeah, you can expect some soon.

Read and Review please, and thanks!

**Bye-ni!**


	3. Ch3: Window Shopping

Sorry for the late update, I had massive writers block! Well, that and the fact that I was working on another story which was using up my imaginative juices. I realize now that it's actually a good thing I never plan these chapters out, because if I did I think it might lose some of its randomness.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! or Lucky Star, and they go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Ch. 3: Window Shopping**

Konata walked down the street with her new friends. They were walking to the predetermined meeting point set by their teachers, so Konata could get back to her own group.

Out of the blue, Konata asked: "Hey, Mio, do you know which end of the chocolate coronet is the head?"

"Eh? Uh… not really…" "Aw, you're just like everyone else here then"

Konata made a face and continued talking. "I think the head is the fat end because it would look like a caterpillar that way."

"C-c-caterpillar?"

"Yeah! Don't you think it'd be like that?"

Konata kept rambling on for a minute until she realized that Mio had gone back into her imaginary corner again. It was in broad daylight, but the space Mio occupied was surprisingly dark.

"Mio!" No response. "Mio-chan!" Nothing. "Come on Mio! We've gotta go!" Still nothing.

"Mio-chan, I heard there's going to be a left-handed instrument exposition!" Mugi said sweetly. Mio shot up and began walking faster than everyone else there.

"That was surprisingly effective" Konata remarked.

"We just know what motivates each other" Mugi replied, still eye smiling.

As they continued on their way, the group became detached from the rest of the Sakuragaoka group and didn't realize it until it was too late. Even so, they had brought a map clearly detailing the path they should follow, and the daylight also made it easier to see where they were.

Still, what may have taken ten minutes to get back on track took over an hour. Yui stopped to pet every kitten she saw on the street, Miyuki wanted to check out a library, Yui was gaping into a cake shop, Mio found a shop specializing in left-handed instruments, Yui ran into a park when she saw a puppy, and…

"Wait, I just realized something!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked in chorus.

"We've been stopping for Yui every five minutes! We could be there by now."

Everyone turned to stare at the brunette, but she had already run off towards her next point of interest. One collective sigh later, they tracked down the brunette and kept walking. They did stop by a manga shop, due to majority vote, but not too many distractions otherwise.

In the shop, Konata immediately went to the section not-so-discreetly labelled "18+", despite her small frame. Five minutes later found Kagami by herself, while the others had gone to check for books of interest.

Kagami mused around, and ended up deep in the back of the store. She looked at the sign, labelled "Doujinshi" and shrugged it off. She picked up a book and began to read.

Konata, noticing the direction her friend walked in, decided to follow her, imitating the employees at Animate as she ducked and weaved between aisles, staying out of sight.

As she cautiously peered over to where her friend was standing, she could see literal heat waves rising off her friends red face. …And hands. And pretty much any other skin that was visible. Sneaking closer, she took a peek at what her friend was reading. It was a manga depicting what Konata knew to be characters from Kagami's favourite anime. Depicted in a rather… questionable situation.

"My, my Kagamin, I didn't know you liked this stuff!"

"Wh-What? Konata! Don't sneak up on me like that! And I don't like this genre, I just saw the cover and picked it up and…"

Kagami shuddered as memories of Comiket came flooding back in full force. The content of that doujin she had looked at, and the husky voice of the vendor when she asked if she wanted a copy.

That same voice asked her again, "Would you like a copy? It's on clearance, so it'll be 1,200 yen."

Kagami squeaked and turned around, staring at the face of… a different person?

A middle-aged woman who looked like she spent a whopping zero hours in the sun peered down at her. Kagami stuttered a quick refusal and sprinted out the door as fast as possible.

The others, who had finished their browsing, stared after her, confused looks on their faces.

"Why couldn't Sis run that fast during the sports festival?" Tsukasa wondered.

*"*"*"*"*

Catching her breath in a park, Kagami watched as her friends caught up to her. There was a mixture of confusion and concern on their faces.

"Kagami, what was all that about?" Konata asked.

"Sorry… but I was just a little freaked out about that. I don't know if you noticed, but that shopkeeper sounded _exactly _like a Comiket vendor that you wanted me to buy from."

"Really? I just though she sounded like our tour guide, but now that you mention it…"

Konata paused for a bit, thinking. "This is very interesting… I think the clerk at the convenience store we go to also sounds the same."

"And so does that homeroom teacher two doors away!" Kagami exclaimed.

"In fact… I think most people that we don't know very well sound like that!" Konata shouted excitedly.

"I think I heard something break" Kagami deadpanned.

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, let's get going"

*"*"*"*"*

After a relatively uneventful hour, the girls had finally managed to get to the meeting place. As expected, they were late.

"Alright! I knew they would be late! Now fork over the 2000 yen please" Nanako Kuroi exclaimed in Sawako's face.

Sawako sighed and handed Kuroi a bill.

The girls ran to meet their teachers, and to say their goodbyes. The sun was beginning to set, and the bus drivers were starting to get a little impatient.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you guys!" Yui started. "We should all meet up again sometime."

"Yea, that would be nice" Tsukasa smiled back. "Let's exchange phone numbers!"

A flurry of key-typing and an exchange of hugs later, they were getting ready to go.

They got on their buses and waved out the windows at each other. Other Ryou students were also waving at some of the Sakuragaoka students.

As the buses drove away, Konata stared outside the window with a thoughtful expression. She enjoyed her time with her new friends, but due to how schools worked they almost never had any long breaks.

They couldn't find many times to meet together again, but Konata had a plan. Smiling impishly, she knew what the first phone call to her friends would be about.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I am UBER sorry about being late. My brother is back on vacation, and his computer is right next to mine. I can't really type this way…

This chapter may not be my best work, but I have something planned ahead for the next one, for once. Also, if you can guess what broke, you get one free Internets.

Once more, thanks for reading, and more reviews please! They give me inner strength!

**Bye-Ni!**


	4. Ch4: MMO

Ch 4 - MMO

I'm borrowing a lot of stuff from my personal experiences playing MMOs. This will lapse between in-game typing and narrative. Enjoy!

* * *

**Your First Dungeon**

Humming happily to _Hare Hare Yukai, _Konata walked into her room and turned on her computer. She loaded her favourite online game, and opened up her friend list.

"Ricchan and the others are on!" She exclaimed happily.

Just a week before, she had called up her new friends and happily told them about the MMO and how they could still talk even if they were hundreds of miles away from each other. They could simply have just kept using the phone, but as Konata put it, "Games are always more fun."

And that is how the girls got pulled into the magical world of quests, grinding, level ups and of course, dungeons.

_Konakona has logged in_

_Konakona__: Hey everyone! :D_

_Ricchan__: Yo Konata! V(^_^)_

_MoeMoeMio__: Hey :)_

_Gitah__: Welcome back! XDD_

_Konakona__: Kagami and Tsukasa will be on soon too_

_Ricchan__: awesome! We'll have enough for a nice dungeon run soon then._

Ritsu and friends had just reached the pivotal level 20, where job paths began to differ and dungeons became open. A week before, they had all decided on which jobs each person would take. Kagami had decided to switch to a Venomancer, as Mio wanted to be the Cleric. It was a job that suited her personality. She wanted to support the group, but from the sidelines. Next up was Ritsu, who decided to choose a Swordsman along with Konata. Like always, she'll be relying on Mio to save her.

Airheaded as always, it came as a surprise when Yui chose the Archer. Apparently Yui had just chosen the one who looked the coolest. Also, for reasons unspecified, Mugi had decided not to join them on their gaming ventures.

Then things came down to names.

_One week ago…_

_MoeMoeMio has sent you a friend request. Accept? (Yes) (No)_

Konata burst out laughing when she read the notice.

_Request accepted._

_Konakona: Mio ur name…?_

Konata was still sniggering as she typed.

_MoeMoeMio__: SHUT UP! The baka typed it in and hit enter before I could do anything._

_Ricchan: XP_

_Gitah: I think that's a cute name Mio-chan :D_

As expected, Yui decided to name herself after her guitar. Kagami and Tsukasa were Kagamin and TsukaChan, respectively. Like Mio, Kagami had her name involuntarily chosen for her.

_Kagamin has logged in_

_TsukaChan has logged in_

_Konakona: Awesome_

_Konakona: There's this new place with a level 20 dungeon, u guys wanna go?_

_Ricchan: Sure_

_Ricchan: whats it called? o.O_

_Konakona: the cove of lost souls_

_Ricchan: sounds cool_

_Ricchan: and u guys Yui?_

_Gitah: lets go! :D_

_MoeMoeMio: alright_

_Konakona: Kagamin? Tsukasa?_

_Kagamin: why not_

_TsukaChan: lets get going then! ^.^_

The girls headed off on their grand adventure, eager to start their first dungeon run. They would have it slightly easier than most, as they had a proficient Cleric and Konata, who was easily ten levels above the others.

They neared the dungeon, located inside a wide cove. Surrounding the cove was a thick, unnatural fog, and the remains of many shipwrecks. Their objective was in sight; a large cave set in a looming cliff face, with ominous groans and moans coming from inside.

Without hesitation, Konata rushed towards the cave, leaving her backup behind. It was a well known fact that dungeon monsters are much stronger that any other monsters their level, but Konata was confident of her abilities. She came across a group of oversized shrimp, and quickly dispatched them with large horizontal swipes of her sword. As their bodies faded away, the rest of the group caught up.

_Konakona: These monsters r soooo easy to kill ._

_Kagamin: I hope u realize that you're 10 FREAKING LEVELS ABOVE US._

_Konakona: lol u jelly? :P_

_Kagamin: what is this, another anime reference? -.-_

_Gitah: o.o_

_Ricchan: uh the dungeon guys?_

_Konakona: rite_

They headed onwards, meeting all sorts of crustaceans and vaguely aquatic monsters. Mio's tolerance was being pushed to the limit. Checking the map, they had found that they were nearing the final room, which meant a big boss battle was coming up. They had found many drops and equipment on their quest. Konata had found a new sword that had an electric damage boost added onto the base damage, although she was too low levelled to equip it. Tsukasa had found a wand with an intelligence boost of +5. All in all, they thought they were set for the battle.

_Konakona: k, everyone ready?_

_Ricchan: all set_

_MoeMoeMio: I'm good_

_Kagamin: We're good too_

_Gitah: Lets go!_

They entered the final room, a large cavern. In the center was the boss, looming over a small pond in the center of the room. It easily filled around half the space in the huge cavern. It had a bulky appearance, and was mostly a pearly white color.

_Konakona: holy…_

_Ricchan: Is that a giant…barnacle?_

_Konakona: looks like it. Why?_

_Ricchan: **** this isn't good_

_Konakona:?_

_Ricchan: Mio is useless around barnacles_

_Konakona: o.o_

_Ricchan: ****_

_Ricchan: ****_

_Ricchan: ****_

Ritsu would've said more, had the game not blocked her from typing for five minutes. Reckless as always, Konata rushed ahead, with Ritsu in hot pursuit. Kagami and Tsukasa began attacking with long range spells. Mio was standing still.

_Konakona: crap I'm running low on pots_

_Ricchan: same here_

_Konakona: MIO! HEAL NOW_

Back in Mio's room, Mio was crouched in a small corner, shaking and muttering to herself. Meanwhile, the game was still running on her computer, with urgent messages coming from her friends.

_Konakona: MIO!_

_Ricchan: outta pots T.T_

_Kagami: my pets just got killed so I'm pretty much useless now too_

_TsukaChan__: I can't cast anymore spells o.o_

_Gitah: my arrows don't do damage ._

One by one, the team fell victim to the behemoth's crushing wave attacks, gravestones marking where they fell. Mio's character was still standing off to the side, away from the monster.

_Konakona: zxuiocmnsfh,.mzx_

_Ricchan: ?_

In her room, Konata was repeatedly banging her head against the keyboard. _Mio is just as bad as Kuroi sensei_ she thought sadly.

In the end, the dungeon run was a failure. With Mio being the only survivor (and AFK for a good hour at that), and the rest of them losing the experience they gained from the monsters, they decided not to come back to this place, for fear of losing more.

It was especially difficult for Konata, who upon revival found that she had lost her rare electric sword.

* * *

**A/N:** And so another chapter is out. If you feel like I'm leaving Miyuki and Mugi out, don't worry, they'll get screentime. I planned to two-part this, but ended up deciding against it.

Lack of proper punctuation and spelling in in-game type is self-explanatory, not even I bother with it when playing MMOs. Also, my writing style in this chapter is very different from my normal writing. Please bear with it.

For the sake of understanding:

**Konata – Konakona ****– Swordsman**

**Ritsu – Ricchan – Swordsman**

**Mio – MoeMoeMio – Cleric**

**Yui – Gitah – Archer**

**Kagami – Kagamin – Venomancer**

**Tsukasa – TsukaChan - Wizard**

A Venomancer is a female werefox that has an affinity to poison damage. It can capture monsters as pets and use them in battle. It can also change into fox form during combat. (Search the Perfect World wiki for more info)

MMOs I'm referencing from are Perfect World International and Maplestory.

Honestly, in Perfect World I couldn't get past my level 20 dungeon without a level 80 and level 40 in my party. They kinda raped though XD

Also, in PW there is a 1% chance that if killed by a monster you will drop an item in your inventory. Sucks to be Konata.

U Jelly is troll for "you jealous?"  
Kinda like "LOL U mad?"

Now, to end my very long author's note with a short omake!

* * *

**In the Sidelines:**

Miyuki peered at her adversary. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she licked her dry lips.

"Do you think I will let myself lose here?" Miyuki pushed her slipping glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Across from her, Kotobuki Tsumugi gave her a smile. It looked sweet on the surface, but it hinted an underlying danger.

"We'll just see if you have the skill to beat me" she replied, cool as ice.

"Then we shall begin."

Off to the side, Miyuki's mother gave a forced smile.

"Minesweeper, Expert mode, time trial, Kotobuki Tsumugi versus Takara Miyuki, round number 675, start!"

* * *

**And thus ends chapter 4. Read and review, please and thanks.**

**Bye-ni!**


	5. Ch5: Summer's End

Ch. 5 –Summer's End.

Firstly, thanks for the reviews! They really help

And secondly, a timeskip takes place here. Assuming the trip to Kyoto takes place during early summer, this chapter will take place near the end of summer break.

As a possible answer to **WildNeko's** review, I would feel that:

Ritsu would be a dog, likely a terrier or other small dog (frisky, energetic, and loyal)

Yui as either a hamster/gerbil/pika (energetic, curious, and loves food)

Mugi as possibly an owl (watchful/observant)

Azusa as a cat (of course!)

Not too sure about Mio, but a cat is a possibility.

* * *

"The train is here! The train is here!"

Waving excitedly, both of her hands barely reaching above the crowd, Konata ran towards the arrivals area, her friends following behind. As summer was nearing the end, Konata had invited them to stay over during the final weeks of break. It was August 17, so they had two weeks to have fun.

They rushed through the platform, yelling as their friends stepped off the train.

"It's great to see you guys!" Tsukasa said.

It'd been a few weeks since their online mishap, and like most sensible people they had given up playing online games due to the amount of time it consumes.

Well… everyone but Konata.

While everyone was catching up with each other, Yui turned around and pulled someone over.

"Guys! This is Azu-Nyan!" Yui exclaimed happily. In her arms was said girl, blushing and squirming nervously. It was understandable, with Konata's face inches from her own.

After managing to pull Konata away, they left the station. As they all walked back to Konata's home, they chatted lightly about food, which was quickly becoming a recurring topic of their conversations. This time, they were discussing the best place for ramen.

"No, I still think Ramen Don is the best place to get ramen. The taste is so simple and appealing" Konata was trying to persuade the rest.

"You haven't even _tried _the steak ramen at Shadow Ramen" Kagami argued. "I'm telling you, it's better than any other ramen I've had."

Tsukasa, with her amazing culinary knowledge, nodded her approval.

"But is it truly delicious? Or is it just unique? A lot of people confuse the two" Konata shot back.

"Konata-san has a point. There are people who enjoy expensive food because it is expensive and different, not because it has a flavour they find appealing." Miyuki pointed out.

Ritsu then piped up, telling them about a restaurant near her home that served shrimp tempura ramen.

The whole way back, they argued about their culinary preferences, culminating in an agreement that they find an impartial judge to weigh the two. As she was miles from home, Ritsu's hope of having her ramen win was quickly shattered.

*'*'*'*'*

"We're back!"

Konata walked into her living room, greeting Yutaka. Thankfully for the light music club, Konata's father was away at work for the moment.

"_It's only prolonging the inevitable" _Konata thought sadly.

Konata led them into the living room, rearranged to accommodate ten people. It was going to be a cramped night, but they didn't mind.

In the middle of all the futons was a table laden with a tray full of snacks. There were cookies, candies and pastries arranged in an ornate pattern. Before they left, Konata had Yutaka and Tsukasa help her with the arrangement, with Miyuki giving some input.

Kagami, being a disaster around food, decided not to help.

As Yui's eyes widened with delight, Konata happily called "Dig in!"

They spent their afternoon enjoying food, telling stories, and planned to watch a horror movie late in the night, something not everyone was looking forward to. It was during their storytelling sessions that Soujirou came home.

Kicking his shoes off, he noticed an extra five pairs, which could only mean one thing…

"Ten high-school girls staying at my house," he cried out blissfully, "I'm in heaven!"

And luckily for him, the girls were having too much fun to hear what he said.

_Better get my camera, _he thought, happily tiptoeing up the stairs.

Meanwhile, during a particularly chilling tale involving a dog, whiskey and two lead pipes, Ritsu decided to carry out her plan. As everyone was engrossed in the story, she slowly shifted her way around, unnoticed. When she reached the spot behind Konata, she struck.

"It's time for ROUND TWO" she shouted, her pillow nearly making Konata's face hit the floor.

"Huh? Round two? When was round one?" Tsukasa whimpered in confusion, although her plea was lost in the screams and laughter of the others.

Azusa walked over to the side, where Yutaka was staying out of the fray. She wanted no part of the fight, but before she could do anything Yui pulled her away. Yutaka could only watch as the pigtailed girl was pulled into the ongoing war.

"_Hehe, this is great!" _Yutaka heard someone whisper off to the side. She found Soujirou crouching behind a potted plant, camera in hand. She looked at him in confusion, when he happened turned around.

A quiet alarm sound came out of nowhere, and a red exclamation mark appeared above his head.

_Oh crap, I've been spotted!_ He thought. He quickly scampered up the stairs once more, guilty that it had been Yutaka who had spotted him.

Deciding it was for the best, Yutaka decided not to mention this to any of the others, and turned back to the rain of feathers.

*"*"*"*"*

After calming down, the girls walked up to Konata's room and they all filed in. It quickly became stuffy, so Konata opened a window. The sounds of cicadas and passing trains came softly from the outdoors.

They fanned out, each having their eyes caught by different objects. Konata took her usual place behind the monitor of her computer, with Tsukasa watching. Kagami grabbed the manga she hadn't gotten to finish, and sat down against the dresser beside Miyuki, who was skimming through a light novel.

Yui inspected the various figures on the shelf, Azusa in tow, while Ritsu pulled out a random manga and plopped onto the bed. Mio pulled some image CDs off the shelf, and Mugi pulled out a yuri manga. Not that she let anyone know about it though.

The night ended up pretty quiet, the only noise coming from the open window. _This is how I want to spend my summer. _Konata thought, lying down in her futon. _There are still tons of places to go and show them, but just goofing around is fun enough. Best of all, we still have two weeks to go._

These were two weeks that they were sure never to forget.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to apologize, as I could never find the time to write. Also, the Ramen arguement is mostly pulled off _The World Ends With You_, which is an awesome game if you own a DS. But onto more pressing matters: I have a poll going on, so be sure to check my profile and vote.

The question is this: **Should I take this story, pull a semi-believable transition and turn it into a crossover crack-fic?**

To do this, I will cross it over with Haruhi first and foremost. The general premise of my idea is that the Endless Eight happens to include the cast of K-On! and Lucky Star. For those that haven't seen Haruhi, the Endless Eight is basically a repetition of the last two weeks of summer break, from August 17 to the 31st. 15 thousand times.

My idea is that Yuki Nagato would try and cure Haruhi's boredom by changing the world up a bit. Stuff like a zombie apocalypse or crossing it over with other shows, indirectly putting my cast into the same situation. The date is set, all that's left is for you, the reader, to vote if I should do this or not, either by checking the poll or writing a review. I want to know what everyone thinks. The poll will be open for about a month.

I have the situation set up for either outcome, so if you decide against it, I probably can just continue where this chapter left off. I will probably end this story after a few chapters though, because I honestly can't think up of enough ideas that would allow them to meet up with each other while keeping it canon.

Anyways, thanks for reading and thank you for bearing with this monster of an author's note. Please, review!

**Bye-ni!**


	6. Ch6: Finaleish

_Something doesn't seem right. Somehow, it just felt that way._

"The train is here! The train is here!"

Waving excitedly, both of her hands barely reaching above the crowd, Konata ran towards the arrivals area, her friends following behind. As summer was nearing the end, Konata had invited them to stay over during the final weeks of break. It was August 17, so they had two weeks to have fun.

They rushed through the platform, yelling as their friends stepped off the train.

"It's great to see you guys!" Tsukasa said.

It'd been a few weeks since their online mishap, and like most sensible people they had given up playing online games due to the amount of time it consumes.

Well… everyone but Konata.

While everyone was catching up with each other, Yui turned around and pulled someone over.

_Right… Kagami thought. And then Yui says this:_

"Guys! This is Azu-Nyan!" Yui exclaimed happily. In her arms was said girl, blushing and squirming nervously. It was understandable, with Konata's face inches from her own.

After managing to pull Konata away, they left the station. As they all walked back to Konata's home, they chatted lightly about food, which was quickly becoming a recurring topic of their conversations. This time, they were discussing bubble tea.

Kagami shut out the discussion and continued thinking. _Why do I have all these feelings of déjà vu?_

*"*"*"*"*

It was late at night, and Kagami had pulled Konata out to discuss something with her.

"Hey Konata… have you been experiencing déjà vu lately?"

Konata looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, I have. How did you know?"

Just then, someone appeared behind Kagami who Konata thought she would never see in her life.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-"

Konata began to hyperventilate.

Yuki Nagato walked out of the shadows. All she said was this:

"Endless Eight, cracka."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! A little finale chapter before I cut loose. I am not using the word cracka in any racist intent, I am merely using the Abridged personality of Yuki Nagato. Said abridged series is made by FullmetalChao, and I don't own any content borrowed from his series, which is in turn based on the series owned by Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa. I'll be continuing this under a different title of **What is This I Don't Even**. It's Meme-tastic! And will be uploaded pretty soon.


End file.
